Soccer Girl
by Awalnut62
Summary: What if Bella were sporty and had a secret life that no one but her family knew about? Constructive critism is welcomed. AH, OOC ON HIATUS
1. Getting Settled In Forks

**What if Bella were sporty and had a secret life that no one but her family knew about? This is my first Just tell me what you think **

**I don't Own Twilight New Moon Or Eclipse**

**-Flashback Bella's Mind thinking about the Past** -

I was the only freshman on the varsity team and I was a first string forward after my first couple of games I had college scouts all over giving me offers. At the end the end of my freshmen year I scored the wining goal in the national and decided it was time to take up on of the offers. I would be on the women's USA professional team the youngest at 16 I had all of the sponsors going crazy and I was in all of the sports magazines. I had enough money to last me a lifetime. From the beginning of my sophomore year I hired my own private tutor to travel with my mother and me. We were wining all of our games until we were in the finals I had an unfortunate accident one game someone slide tackled me. I went flying I ended up breaking my left ankle and my right leg in three places. I had to get two surgeries on my right leg and the doctors told me that I needed to take a break from playing soccer and then easy my way back into playing or else I wouldn't be able to play ever again. So I rested up for months and I decided to give my mom a break and move in with my father that lives in the small town of forks. I always new it was a smart thing to have my fans not know my real name it was Jenny's idea my manger. The fans new me as Izzy Santos the only people that knew who I really was were my teammates and coach. The fake name is far enough away from Isabella Swan that I wont have to be recognized and while I was in the hospital and healing I decided to let my hair grow out to my mid back instead of where it use to be right at my shoulders I'm still going to let it keep on growing.

I am now on my flight to Port Angles to meet my dad he's the chief of police in the town of forks. I actually like the forks it always cloudy and wet and it snows. I get to buy a new car maybe all get a little sports car that goes fast and go shopping I haven't been in the longest time because all of my sponsors would always send me clothes. Sometimes I wouldn't even have time to shop and my mom would go and have someone else go buy me clothes because I would always be training or be having games.

I'm going to try and start to get in to soccer again it's been five months since the accident and I've been through a lot of physical therapy. I started to work out again with my trainer in phoenix and he gave me a schedule of things to do so I can start running again and get back into shape.

After Landing in Port Angles

When I got of the plane I saw Charlie waiting in the little baggage claim area. This is probably one of the smallest airports I've been to my bag was easy to find because I only brought one big duffel bag. I decided to just go shopping here for winter clothes since they didn't have many choices in phoenix. I had a couple boxes shipped to forks of photos, trophies, and get well cards and items that my team and fans gave me. Charlie came up to be can gave me a hug and said, "Hey Bells, I had one of my friends drop me off and I figured we could go to a dealership and find you an car." "YES, I want a powerful little sports car mom already told me that I could spend as much money as I needed on anything and set me up a bank account with credit cards and is sending you a check." We took a taxi to the Porsche dealership and got a Boxster S in sky blue. Then I told Charlie to go and pick out a truck that we could both share because I really don't want to ride around in the cruiser. So we took the Boxster over to the ford dealership and got a F150 in fire truck red. Charlie drove the truck home and I followed behind in my Porsche.

When we go home Charlie made me promise not to get my self-killed driving my car and I promised to be a safe driver. As I was walking up stairs to my room Charlie said "You start school on Monday I already signed you up" Oh yeah I have to go to public school again but Monday that only gives me tomorrow to shop "Okay Dad"

When I got to my room I realized just how much I have to redecorate the room I think all make a stop at the hardware store for paint tonight. So after I was done unpacking my clothes I went to Charlie and asked, "Do you mind if I redecorate my room?" "Nope I'll even help you paint if you want to" "Thanks I think I might go and get paint so I can have my room painted before I go and buy new furniture" "Okay, What do you want to eat? Is pizza okay?" "Yea its fine I will try and be back quick I already have and idea of what I want" I picked up my keys and was on my way out of to the hardware store. I decided I wanted to try how fast this baby goes as I started to push 110 in about ten seconds I realized I would have no problem with getting to places fast I started to slow down because I saw the hardware store coming up. Once I got out of my car I noticed that I would probably be one of the only people with a car as new and expensive as mine except for the black Mercedes that is in the parking lot all of the other cars are pretty old. So I went inside and talked to the man in the painting department and helped me find the paint I wanted it was easy because It was just going to paint three walls gray and the other one light blue.

Home

Charlie had just gotten the pizza and we decided that I would help him paint the walls gray and sleep on the couch tonight while he finishes up the dots because I don't want to risk screwing with my clumsiness it up because on my way up the stairs a tripped on the top step and landed on my face. That my Charlie decide that it would be better if I just stayed down stairs and read until he was finished. I read Pride and Prejudice while Charlie was painting and then around nine- thirty he came down stairs and told me that the room was done. When I walked into my room my first words were "Awesome, Dad this rocks thanks" and gave him a hug he looked embarrassed. After he told me he was going to bed I went and took a shower then went to sleep on the couch. I went in to a dreamless sleep I woke up as Charlie was leaving for work in the morning and told him that I would be out buying new clothes and items for my room. Charlie said to just have everything shipped here from Port Angles. With my driving I made the hour drive in about 40 minutes witch was good time. I went in Hot Topic and bought a couple of tee shirts and jeans then to Wet Seal and Charlotte Russe I also went to the Coach store and bought a new purse.

On my way leaving the coach store I saw these two inhumanly perfect people walking in to the store one looked like a blonde super model and the other was pixie like with black hair they both had gold eyes. Then around the corner came another one that looked exactly like them with bronze hair and gold eyes he looked like a god and then he looked up and just glared at me for no reason. This time when he glared at me I noticed that his eyes were black and he just suddenly disappeared. After he glared at me a tried to get out of there as fast as possible and went on to pottery barn to go and buy furniture for my room after I found what I needed I went into Best Buy and got a new computer and wireless internet and a laptop for both me and Charlie. I had everything but my clothes and the laptops shipped to the house.

**Edward POV (at the mall) **

I can't believe I got stuck going to the mall with Rose and Alice this is so boring they never get sick of shopping. As they were going into the next store I was this girl that was about the same age as me she had this classical beauty that is timeless. Then there was this breeze that blew her sent right towards me it was the most delicious sent that I had ever smelt before like freesia. I knew I had to get out of there and fast. So I bolted off to the car I didn't bother to looked and see who notice.

**Bella POV (back from mall)**

When I got home it was like 4:20. I put away all of the new clothes I bought then went down stairs and found the boxes that I shipped here last week I put all of the pictures and cards in one of my desk drawers. Out of my second box I took out this bear that my coach gave me after I had the injury and a couple other trinkets from my team. I heard the door open and started to make my way down stairs and went to talk to Charlie. "Hey Bells, Did you have fun?" Charlie asked, "Yea, what do you want for dinner?" "Anything works tomorrow I think you might want to go to the store I don't know if we have anything but fish." "Okay, fish it is and I guess I'll hit the store tomorrow after school". Once I got the found the fish and pan fried it I made two baked potatoes and some rice. Dinner was nice and Charlie really liked it I guess he's going to be easy to please. I went out for a run before I had to go to bed I ended up running almost 2 miles then went to take a shower I was going to sleep on the couch again because my furniture I ordered would be here tomorrow at 7:00 with two moving guys.

**Okay if you think I should continue this story or do another one review and tell me.**

Allison


	2. My Frist Day

**Okay I am going to continue this story and I have some pictures for you. I meant to have this chapter out earlier but I got tied up in a few things. I will probably only update once a week and if I'm lucky twice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.

When I woke up I knew this was going to be along day because I haven't been in public school in a little more than a year. On my way to get breakfast I already tripped and bumped my leg against the side of counter my second day and here and I'm already hurting myself. I took my Granola Bar and was on the go. When I got to the school I notice no one was there yet so I parked up near the office. When I walked in went right to the front desk the women with red hair looked up and said,

"Can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan"

"Well welcome to Forks and if you need anything I'm Mrs. Cope here's your schedule"

I can tell this school year is going to be a blast I just can wait till I can play again. As I left the office I knew today was going to be a little different for me.

By the time I had left the office people were already arriving for school so I hoped back in to the car and drove over to the student parking lot and noticed that I had the nicest car in the parking lot the closest car to mine is a shiny silver Volvo. Once a pulled into a spot I noticed how all heads turned my way and I felt the heat coming up my checks. I really don't like to stand out but my cars mean a lot to me because I have this thing for going fast. You'd think that having a Police officer as a father I'd know not to speed but it sort of feels like I'm flying.

Luckily for me the bell rang for first period as I was walking away from the car. My first few classes and I noticed that there was a girl I think her name is Jessica well she was in both my trig and Spanish class. She invited me to go sit with her at lunch and I did it not like I had any other plans. When we sat down at the table she started introducing me to people a couple were in a few of my classes but by the time Jessica was at the end of the table I could probably remember three or four people out of the seventeen there.

As I walked back over to the table from getting my lunch I ran into something cold and hard a looked up and saw the same bronze hair boy from the mall when I realized I was staring a him I blushed and said my sorry and immediately turned around and started to walk again. Once I got back to the table I sat down and looked for the bronze hair boy. I saw him sitting with a group of people that were similar all very good looking and they all had the dark bags under their eyes.

They were just sitting around the cafeteria table Jessica noticed were my stare was directed at and said, "They are the Cullen's and the Hales. Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen they were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife".

"That is really nice of them" with the way Jessica has talked about they seem really young

"Yea I guess but I don't think she can have kids" like that lessens the kindness they have to adopt all of those kids.

**Edward POV**

I was walking over to my family that was sitting at the table but I wasn't paying attention and walked into the girl I saw at the mall the other day. I'm just glad that I hunted yesterday because I wouldn't have been able to help my self if I hadn't. She was just standing there staring at me I felt like I had something on my face. She must have noticed that she was staring at me because she just mumbled a quick sorry and turned right a round to walk to the table were Jessica Stanley was sitting. I just went and walked to the rest of my family was sitting.

When I sat down I tried to read her thoughts and I just hit this big wall that I couldn't get through I could hear Jessica's thoughts

_What's so great about Isabella she's getting all of the attention that is suppose to be mine and mike is basically just flirting and staring at her._

She obviously is jealous of Isabella what a pretty name it fits her well I bet that she likes to be called Bella though.

I decided to go and see what's floating through Mike's mind

_Wow, Bella is really hot I hope she'll say yes whenever I decide to ask her out._

I was fighting to hold in a growl. Jasper must have felt the little pang of anger I had just a minute ago because he just looked across the table at me.

_Edward what's wrong? _

I just shook my head at him I didn't even know why I was feeling this way is it possible that I might wind up liking this girl more than the others I have always been so complete with myself and my music that I never felt that I wanted someone this way something is different about this girl and I plan to find out what exactly it is.

**Bella POV**

It's almost time for the bell to ring and I need to find what class I have next. While I was taking out my schedule Mike came and asked me if I needed help to find my next class. I ended up having biology and how lucky am I to that same exact class with Mike. On my way to my next class while making small talk to Mike I decided I should find out if they have a soccer team.

"Mike do they have any sports teams here?" They probably don't because this place is so small that's they only thing I don't like a bout forks its one of those places were peoples grandparent and parent grew up together.

"No, we really don't have any one to play against" Mike probably plays some sort of sport because he sounded a little sad about that.

"Okay I was just wondering" well I guess it's a good thing because I wont have any temptation to go and play on the soccer team.

When we arrived in the classroom Mike went to take his seat and I had to go and get that stupid sheet signed by my teacher who introduce him self as Mr. Banner. He had me go and sit down in the only open seat next to Edward Cullen.

**Okay well if you don't review I won't know what you think. I'm going to try and update tomorrow night but I cannot promise anything. I know this isnt a very long chapter but I wanted to stop here.**

Allison


	3. Biology

**Okay, I get a lot of hits but not a lot of reviews so if you could just review and tell me what you think of the story or if there is something that I should fix or change. So please review it doesn't take too long.**

**I do NOT own Twilight New Moon or Eclipse**

I started to walk over to the seat next to Edward and I tripped over someone's backpack. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came I just felt to cool strong arms take hold of my waist holding me up.

When I looked up and saw that god like person I knew my face was probably already tomato red. I just gave a slight smile and said "Thanks"

"No Problem I wasn't just going to let you fall" after that I realized that the whole class was watching this even the teacher looked slightly interested. I could tell that this was a town full of gossipers.

I went to sit down next to Edward and today we were just taking notes and this is all stuff that I've learned before so I took out a sheet of paper and just started drawling stars and different shapes all over the paper. I looked up to see Edward Cullen staring at what I was drawling and me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen you must be Isabella Swan" He had a really attractive voice

"Hi, and please call me Bella" I was just finishing up on the shading of one of my stars when he asked

"Why aren't you taking notes?" I looked down at his paper and he didn't have any notes either.

"I could ask the same thing to you but I have already learned this" I have basically taken all of these courses that they offer here because my tutor had me speeding through my lessons. When I think about it I could probably be a senior this year.

"Well that's the same reason I'm not taking notes either I was home schooled in Alaska and was taught way ahead of everyone else." I guess in a way I was also home schooled to but mine was more like a private tutor. Well if any one asks me I think all just say I was home schooled in Phoenix to make things easier.

"Why did you move to Forks?" What can I say? I got in to trouble or just totally make up something because I am most defiantly not going to tell any one the true anytime soon.

"No my mother has been taking care of me my whole life so I figured I'd give her some alone time." I guess its mainly true the last few months I have been a handful I admit that I was not happy at all when I found out that I shouldn't be playing soccer for a while. I t had always been my stress reliever and it help with my temper because when ever I got mad I could always just go out side and kick around the soccer ball.

While I had been off in my little daydream the bell had rung and I had gym next. To me gym is a waste of time and I normally hate it but this semester we are doing soccer and track so it so it shouldn't be that bad. I had to sit out and listen to the coach talk about the rules and give me a uniform it was pretty boring.

Okay so maybe this day wasn't so bad I got embarrassed a couple of time mainly due to my clumsiness. When I was walking back to the car I saw this huge circle around my car. I had to shoo all of the guys away so I could get home the girls were not happy about me getting all of this attention because their faces were turning red with anger and glaring daggers at me by the time I pulled out of the parking lot.

I had hit about forty be for leaving the parking lot. I was just glad to be back in my car listening to my music.

**Edwards POV (after school)**

When I got back to my car my family was already around it and they were all staring of in one direction I decided to see what was going on.

_Rosalie- I love her car. Look at all of the attention she's getting she is just some stupid human I am not even allowed to drive my bmw to school but she can drive a Porsche_.

Typical Rosalie

_Jasper- I wonder why she hates all of this attention she's getting most girls would love it especially Rosalie._

Hmm this really makes me think that she is different because Lauren and Jessica would do anything to get this sort of attention.

I just decided I'd stop there because I knew what was going on but I still couldn't help but wonder if her car was faster than my Austin Martin. When she had everyone out of her way she got in her car put on some classical music and flew out of the parking lot she must have been going at least forty before she even got out of the parking lot.

I knew we'd be hearing something along the lines of 'she's just a stupid human and she gets to drive her Porsche to school and I can even drive my car that's not fair.' So I just decided that I might go out tonight.

**Bella's POV (At home)**

Today was I pretty long day so I think I'm going to practice a little then go out for a jog through the forest. I decided to do some juggling and a few throw-ins against the house and maybe a couple of other little drills.

I decided that I might go and run out on a trail so I went down the 101 and I ended up not following the trail but another little path that went in a different direction.

When I was in the middle of my jog I ran into this beautiful meadow that had flowers all around it. The grass was about ankle high in most parts so I decided that I would sit down for a while and then I realized that I was suppose to be home in about 30 minutes for when all of the furniture go there. So I sprinted almost all the way back to the car and figured that it took about 5 miles to get to the meadow.

I jumped in to my car and started to speed out of the little dirt road it's a good thing I speed because I made it a good five minutes before the movers came so I had time to change. Charlie got home before the mover had finished so I had him tell the movers where to put stuff while I made spaghetti for us.

When the movers left I finally got my shower and changed in to my pajamas that are normally just a tank top and soffes. I got into my room and laid down and I was out before my head hit the pillow.

Edwards POV (After Getting Home from school) 

When I got home of course rose was complaining about the whole car thing like I had expected so I decided I would go to my meadow. When I got there I noticed Isabella Swan was sitting in the middle of the meadow. I wonder what she was doing out here and how she found it as far as I know I'm the only one that comes here. I figured that I would sit and watch what she was doing she really amazed me. Then all of a sudden she starts sprinting back to I guess where here car is and she is pretty fast. She must have run a lot because I followed her to her car and she basically made the whole five miles in a sprint. Her body also was the athletic type that made me assume she plays some sort of sport but what she's always so clumsy because in one day she's ran into me once and probably fell at least once.

I went back to the meadow to lie down and think. On my way home I stopped and ate some elk because I want to be able to contain my thirst tomorrow.

**Hope you liked this chapter and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! BUT I WISH I DID**

**Some stuff in my story will be the same as twilight but the story will move faster.**

**I want to thank all of the people that are reviewing and for everyone else that isn't could you please because I really want to know what you think of the story.**

**Bella POV (Thinking on the way to school)**

For the next couple of months I spent my time getting to know Edward better like our favorite foods, music and stuff like that. I keep on thinking that there is something different about him like this mysterious other half. Some days it was odd his eyes would be almost pitch black and then the next day they would be back to the regular color and I would ask him about it and he would just change the subject.

I went back to the meadow a few more times and I always felt like I was being watched. I always looked around to see if I found anyone and couldn't find anything. It started to snow a couple a couple days ago over the weekend. So I can't go back to the meadow, which meant I have to go out and buy a treadmill.

I woke up in a good mood this morning because I realized that next weekend I get to see Jenny and my team and coach Phil. I think that they want to have me go back on tour with them but I don't know yet.** (A/N I didn't know if tour was the right word or not oh well)**

I got out of my car and I started to look around the parking lot I saw Edward and he was about 7 or 8 cars down from me and I was walking towards the building I heard this loud screech I turned back to look at Edward and his focus was on a jeep Cherokee coming right at me.

Then all of a sudden I felt this granite like object hit me and looked up to see the distressed face of my perfect god ahh I cant be thinking like that especially if I want to get back into my soccer because all always be traveling and I cant keep relationship plus he doesn't even know who the real me is. Wait how did he get here so fast he was on the other side of the lot.

It turned out to be Tyler that was driving the car and he hit a huge tree that was right out side of the school.

Someone yelled "Call 911"

I tried to move but then I was then I was Edward and remembered my questions "How did you get here so fast"

I tried to move but Edward was holding me down "Don't move you hit your head pretty hard."

This was making me mad he was purposely avoiding my question "Okay whatever you don't want to tell me what is with you then don't but remember we all have secrets."

I could see the puzzled look on his face starting to form and just in time I was being taken to the ambulance.

**Edwards POV**

I saw Tyler's Cherokee coming toward Bella I couldn't deny the feelings that I was starting to get towards here she was like an angel. I started running to save her with out even thinking and when I got her she had just hit her head against the road which isn't that bad compared to what could have happen.

I could not let her die I think I might love her but then she is and angel. I don't deserve her then she started asking about how I got here so quick and then she tried to move what if she had broken a bone I told her "Don't move you hit your head pretty hard." Trying to avoid the how did you get here so fast question that she asked.

I don't know what I did but she snapped and said, "Okay whatever you don't want to tell me what it is with you then don't but remember we all have secrets"

Now I am royally confused here what did she mean by 'we all have our secrets'. I wonder what hers is. I started off to my Volvo trying to ignore the comments that were coming from my family.

_Edward how could you be so stupid you risked showing what we truly are in front of everyone to save that dumb human girl. – Rosalie_

I growled at her Bella is anything but stupid she's smart she almost acts like and adult sometimes she's even more mature than Rosalie herself.

_That wasn't suppose to happen she was suppose to get hid and Edward was going to change her I've seen her as part of our family so many times. – Alice _

What Alice saw this coming and she didn't tell me and I could never take Bella and damn her to our soulless life no matter how much I loved her.

_Wow, Edward really ticked off Rose she hasn't been this mad in a while. – Emmett _

_Man Rosalie has anger pouring right off of her in bucket. Edward is in for it when we get home. I felt something like love coming off of Edward when his was talking to the girl Bella I think her name is. – Jasper_

I'm not worried about Rosalie because she was right I'd just let her give it to me. Jasper felt that too I think I'm going to have to have him promise me that he won't tell anyone because Alice already knows.

**Bella POV (At the hospital)**

I just go out of the hospital and I cant believe I'm back there I again I hate hospitals.

Just then the door opened and I looked to see a man in his late twenties early thirties. He said, "Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen so Ms. Swan what happened."

Oh this must be Edwards father Charlie said something about him also being good looking "Nothing I just hit my head but would you happen to have my files from Phoenix because I would like to know when I will be considered fully recovered." I should be ready I can't wait it would be nice to be able to play a little with the team before and after the game.

"Let me see. Yes I think that you are now considered fully recovered. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you planning on doing?" I think I'll tell him half of it because he might say something to Edward.

"I've been waiting to be all clear to do physical activities." He really didn't seem satisfied with my answer but he knew I was not going to tell him any thing else. Then he left the room for a while and came back in with good news.

"Okay well you seem fine and you don't have a concussion." YES, I m doing my little happy dance I can play soccer. I can play soccer.

I found out that half of the school was waiting outside. I was used to being crowded around from the photographers but that's what I am trying to stay away from. I just had Charlie drop me off at the school and I would drive home. When I got to my car I saw no other than Edward Cullen leaning against it.

"GET OFF my baby" He immediately to two steps away from my car. I was not happy with him so I jumped into my car and sped off giving him no chance to catch me. I looked in my rear view mirror before I had totally left the parking lot and looked back at Edward and he was speechless and furious.

**Everyone PLEASE update I want to know what you think. **

**Allison**


	5. Chapter 5

**To let everyone know this chapter in Edwards POV will be going back to the last chapter just making that clear. Thanks For the Reviews.I dont know how good this chapter is going to be so please tell me what you think.**

**Edwards POV (At the hospital)**

I reached the hospitals front desk and asked, "Can you tell me where my father is?"

"Yes, he's with a someone in room 126" the lady said

"Okay, Thanks" I had to block out her thoughts they were repulsive.

When I got to the room I looked into the window and I could tell by his thoughts that Bella asked him something about now being clear to do all physical activities. I couldn't help but wonder what happened that she wouldn't be able to do anything physical and even then she was at least running five miles a day.

Then after a second Carlisle came out and I asked if I could speak with him for a minute and I told him what happened with me saving Bella.

"Do you think that she believes what she saw or if she'll say anything?"

"She just said something about everyone having their secrets and that she didn't have to tell her mine but she was angry at me." I don't honestly think that we should be worrying about this because if she tells anyone who would believe her.

"Edward I think that we should be okay I would be angry if you didn't save her life but you have to promise me starting tomorrow that you will stay away from her. Rosalie probably wasn't happy about this happening so this is the only thing right." I just agreed with this because I wasn't going to fight with him in public.

I went back to the school to wait for Bella because I really wasn't breaking any of the rules if I talked to her today. Just any day after I couldn't talk to her. When she saw me leaning on her car she yelled "GET OFF my baby" she really must like her car. After she yelled at me I took to steps back because I didn't want her angry with me and I had to talk to her. A couple of seconds after I backed up I heard the engine start and the next thing I knew she was gone. I was just standing there dumbstruck probably looking like a loser doing so. WHY does she have to make everything so difficult for me I just wanted to talk to her? AHHH! She is driving me CRAZY I just wanted to talk!

When I got home Rose ran right up to me and started screaming at me that I was stupid. Rosalie looked like she wanted to attack me but luckily Emmett was there holding her arms behind her back.

"YOU, you could have just let her DIE instead of risking our covers?" With every one of Rosalie's words I started to get even angrier.

"I couldn't just let that car HIT her. Did you ever think about what WOULD have happened if I didn't save her." I knew I was going to have trouble saying this next part "She probably would have been bleeding but I wouldn't be able to stop my self from killing her" The last words came out as a whisper but then Esme's voice popped in to my head.

_It seems that Edward really cares for this girl. I'm so happy for him he finally found someone. I wonder when I could meet her or what her name is? – Esme _

"Why don't we wait to discuss this issue further after you father gets home?" Esme said

I went down and sat down by the piano and started to play my feelings out. Then I thought of Bella her laugh, her smiles and the way she can't walk over a flat piece of land. By then the song was so soft and sweet just like her. I could hear my families thoughts whirling around me and they were all focus on me were ever they were in the house.

_Man, That was one of the best thing I have heard him play in a while. Its so happy. – Emmett_

_Why were there feelings of love rolling off of Edward while he was playing that song. I wonder whom it was about? –Jasper_

_Edward just needs to tell her how he feels and that were are vampires. She probably wouldn't really care. I want him to be happy he needs to be happy and she will end up joining our family soon enough.- Alice_

I really want to tell her but what if Alice is wrong and Bella thinks that wee are monsters which actual I think that we are monsters we have to drink blood and basically we don't have any souls or at least that's what I think.

I continued to play the song through out the evening until around 10ish when I decided that I would go for a walk. I ended up outside of Bella's my curiosity got the better of me when I tried to go and look for her window.

**Bella POV (When she got home after speeding off from Edward)**

I walked into the house and started to work on dinner because if I didn't I would start thinking about Edward and go and make stupid decisions about what I'm going to do. I've been thinking maybe I should go to Seattle earlier back earlier and see if I can go for a couple of days earlier to see the team. I think that Charlie would let me do that its not like I would get behind in school since I have already learned all of this stuff maybe Charlie would go with me. That would be really cool I don't think that he has meet my team yet but my mom said that she was going to be there and that would just be to weird never mind that idea. Maybe I could ask him next time.

Charlie got home and we ate dinner and did some small talk about school and work and my little plan to go to Seattle and he was totally cool with it. Maybe I'll go shopping that would be awesome shopping spree with the girls.

After I did my homework I decided that it was time to sleep so I went to bed and started to dream.

**Edward POV (Sitting outside of Bella window)**

She was in a peaceful slumber and she really did look like an angel. Then all of a sudden she started to shift around in her bed and mumble something like 'score' and then she started to get clearer and said my name and at first I thought that I was caught but then she mumbled my name once more and turned over. After she said my name I knew that I was in love with her my name sounded so good coming out of her mouth.

**Okay I got done with this chapter sooner than I thought I would but it really isn't that long so I will try and update again this weekend. HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON**

**Allison**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got a little tied up this weekend with my games and a whole bunch of unexpected things. Sorry. Here's yet another chapter and I was wondering do you want me to put little refreshers at the beginning of the chapters. Tell me your opinion.**

**I don't own twilight or any thing else.**

**Edward POV**

I have been ignoring Bella for the past week and a half its horrible at first she tried to talk to me but when she realized that I wouldn't she stopped. She was mad to say the least but I really wasn't sure why because I'm actually doing her a favor by leaving her alone.

I have to go hunting again this weekend were leaving late tonight and we probably wont be back till Sunday. Which is a good thing because this weekend is some party that I really don't want to go to and at least I won't be lying this time when I say I can't come. I can tell my behavior is annoying my family because last night I came home from Bella's and she said something about a Phil and I almost died then she mumbled Jake who in the world are they. Did I loose my Bella to someone else?

The music became angry and sharp.

_I can't take his emotions any more he just needs to talk to her because its not doing any good for the family. - Jasper_

_He won't last much longer. I give him a week maybe then he'll be talking to her again. Plus, I want to meet my future sister and I can't when my butt of my brother won't talk to her. Maybe she'll let me give her a MAKEOVER. -Alice _

_This is killing him I should talk to the family and see if they really mind that Edward gets involved with this girl because I think that she is the one for Edward. He's never acted like this before even about other vampires. –Esme_

_What's the big deal about the human I could fix him up with some vampire that is a lot prettier and is a vampire not a worthless human. –Rosalie _

_Edward has been driving me crazy for the last week all he plays is this sad music but every once in a while he played this song with a sweet gentle melody. – Emmett_

**Bella POV**

I haven't talked to Edward in a week and a half and at first it was hard but I decided that I was better to also leave him alone because I might be gone after this weekend. I hadn't made to many friends here so it wouldn't be hard to leave them behind but I have to people I did care about Charlie and Edward.

Of course when I asked Charlie if I could leave a little earlier than planned for Seattle that he would say yes. I need to start packing today it shouldn't be too hard I'll probably just pack my old uniform a couple pairs of sweats and some sponsor t-shirts.

I am so happy its making me all bubbly thinking about tomorrow I get to see the girls and coach and of course for a bonus my mom that said that she had something or other to tell me. I also heard through the grape vine that Jake was going to be there I really missed him he was my unofficial over protective big brother and my trainer. Every once in a while I would get a couple of texts or a few phone calls and maybe a hand full of emails but it is nothing like seeing them in person.

----------------The Next Morning (Thursday)---------------------------------------------------------

I jumped out of bed and I was pretty tired because I felt like a little kid again on Christmas eve my big present (My family). Even though I'm running on like 4 hours of sleep I am so ready to see them. I grabbed my bags and a granola bar on my way out to the car. That reminds me I have to show them my baby.

I was supposed to meet them at some restaurant in the city called PF Chang's. When I got there I looked under my coaches name Dwyer. The male waiter escorted me to the table while giving me these disgusting lustful glances.

When I saw the whole gang I ran up to them and started to give them hug one by one. To my pleasure Jake was there and he wrapped me up into a big bear hug and said "Hey Izzy I missed you."

"Aww, Jakey poo I missed you too." We had come up with these nicknames for each other when I first joined the team.

When we sat down and ordered my mom and Phil said that they had some thing to talk to us about.

"Okay everyone I would like to tell you that me and Phil have been dating since Izzy was in the hospital" my mom said this calmly but I don't understand how this was like great news to me I love Phil he has always been a father figure to me and now he and my mom are dating. I wonder how serious it is? Wait. Why has she waited so long to tell me?

"Okay don't get me wrong mom I'm thrilled that you and Phil are together and all but why didn't I know about this sooner?" I asked kind of annoyed

This time Phil answered "Well Izzy you mom and I have gotten quite serious and she really didn't know how to tell you so I convinced her to tell you today."

"Okay" I was satisfied with that answer I knew if this relationship were to get any more serious that Phil could take care of her.

When we got back to the hotel that night my mom was in the shower and I heard a know on the door. When I looked through the peephole it was Phil and he looked a little nervous. I opened the door and said "Come on in Phil"

"Where is your mother?"

"In the shower. Why?"

"Well there is something I want to talk to you about" I think that I saw perspiration on his forehead.

"Okay, shoot" I waited patiently for him to start he let out a deep breath before he began.

"Izzy I have know you mom for a long time and even though we haven't been dating for a long time I am sure I love her but I wanted to ask you if I was okay that I propose to your mom this weekend."

"YES!" shrieked I had not expected that but I'm so happy

"Do you have the ring?" I asked knowing Phil he liked to spend money and that it would probably be something extravagant, which my mom would like.

"Yes, I do I picked it out a couple of weeks ago" I was right out of his pocket came this tiffany's box. When he opened the box I gasped immediately I knew my mom would love it. I was a three stone ring with two sapphires on the outside and a big diamond in the middle.

"Its gorgeous she will absolutely love it."

**Okay I know that I was late on posting this but the important thing is that I did. I have the picture of the ring on my profile now I 'm not very good at describing things.**

**Hit the review button**

**Allison**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 and let me know if I should continue putting refreshers at the beginning of each chapter. If I'm not told that you like them I will not do it again so if you do like them tell me. Oh and I know I have poor punctuation. Sorry. **

_**Refresher**__**: "Do you have the ring?" I asked knowing Phil he liked to spend money that it would probably be something extravagant, which my mom would like.**_

"_**Yes, I do I picked it out a couple of weeks ago" I was right out of his pocket came this tiffany's box. When he opened the box I gasped immediately I knew my mom would love it. I was a three stone ring with two **__**sapphires on the outside and a big diamond in the middle.**_

"_**Its gorgeous she will absolutely love it."**_

I went to bed soon after talking to Phil and this is where I am now sitting in my bed to lazy to get up. I wonder what is going to happy now that they are going to get married will I be living with them well its not really living in a certain place because we travel so much. Don't get me wrong I ecstatic for my mother she has finally found someone to settle down with even though Phil is a couple years younger it's a good thing. I kind of saw this coming though this relationship between my mom and Phil he always seemed to have a soft spot for her.

All that I need now is for Charlie to find someone to spend the rest of his life with and hopefully she will be a nice person cause I honestly don't want to have an evil step mom. I wonder when the last time Charlie had a date. It was probably a long time ago and he won't have any idea on what he is suppose to do. Just then this funny image of Charlie on a date passed though my mind it was really creepy and sort of funny. All I can hope is that now that mom is finally with some one that Charlie will be totally and completely over her.

It was nine in the morning when I finally got out of bed and started to walk to the kitchen in the hotel room. Of course being the USA Women's Soccer team we were in one of the most expensive hotels in the city.

When I made it to the kitchen I saw that all of the girls and my mom were dressed and ready to go some was so I asked, "Were are you all going?"

Tina the left half back and one of my closer friends said "**We** are going shopping" the way she said we told me that she was going to make me go shopping with them whether I wanted to or not.

"Fine, I guess I'll go get dressed then." In an upset little kid voice.

"What no fighting us?" Holly asked. Remembering one of the more recent shopping trips when they stuffed me in the car and had me shopping with them from when the stores opened to closing time. They had even made me shop in Victoria Secret, which I hate because it's a lot of pink and they made me try on all different types of underwear that I would never use. I think I still have a couple pairs of silky nightgowns that I never wore and a couple pairs of pajamas that I have worn a few times.

"No I remember the last time it has scared me for life. I'll go and get dressed." I walked back to my room and to my suitcase because it still snows even now and then and is really cold because it is the end of November I pulled out my black skinny jeans and a white beach tee design that our sponsor Puma gave to me.

I walked towards the bathroom to finish getting ready I put my hair in to a hi pony tail and put my nose ring in well its more like a diamond stud. You're probably like what I have my nose pierced. Well yes I do and that's part of the reason people can't tell whom I am when I'm home because my stud is always in and when I'm on the field no one ever gets close enough to tell.

I can't find my shoes I looked everywhere in the room for them under the bed, in the bathroom, Closet. Then I see my mom coming up behind me saying, "Are you looking for these? You'll probably want to go and hurry up too the girls are getting impatient."

So I grabbed my black and white pumas and started to head out the door. We were going to have to take a couple of cars to get to the mall and shopping centers. So we ended up taking Renee's Mazda RX8, my car that only one other person could fit in, Tina's Mustang GTMelissa's Altima Coupe and Jake's Titian that he let us borrow. Then we were off.

**EDWARDS POV**

Alice had convinced the whole family to go on a hunting trip in the mountains that are about a 40-minute drive from Seattle well more like 20 minutes the way we drive. I was worried about leaving Bella to fend for herself but Alice said that I could always call her and make sure that she was fine. Which brings me to what I feel the need to do now. I took out my cell phone and dialed her cell phone number that I almost had to pay jasper to do for me until Alice found out and made him do it for free.

Ring…

Ring…

Then some one with a deep voice that I'd never heard answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi, can I please speak to Bella" I asked politely. I wonder who this is?

"Sorry, Bells is out shopping with all of the girls right now"

"Okay can I ask who I'm speaking with" I was very curious.

"I am Jake and you are?" Jake said

"Edward Cullen, Well could you just tell Bella that I called?"

"Sure no problem" Then I shut my phone with force.

I have thousand of thing running through my mind right now. What is Jake to her a Boyfriend? Just a Friend? Brother, well if he was she would have probably mentioned him or he would be living with Charlie (I hope he's just a brother).

_Edward…… Edward……_ Alice was calling to me in her mind. I reluctantly went to see what see wanted. I knew that these questions would not leave me alone until I find out for myself.

**Everyone Review! If you have anything that you would like to see in the story or any good ideas tell me and I'll think about them. Sorry I know this isn't a very long chapter I added new links.**

**Allison **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know. I am late on updating my school work is getting in the way. There will be refreshers at the beginning of the chapters because it makes everything easier for you and me! Okay Read and Review! READ THE END PART IMPORTANT!!**

**_Refresher: I have thousand of thing running through my mind right now. What is Jake to her a Boyfriend? Just a Friend? Brother, well if he was she would have probably mentioned him or he would be living with Charlie (I hope he's just a __brother)._**

_**Edward…… Edward…… Alice was calling to me in her mind. I reluctantly went to see what see wanted. I knew that these questions would not leave me alone until I find out for myself.**_

**Bella POV**

When we went shopping we went to about every store that had clothing or perfume and shoes. I don't get why everyone likes to shop so much its like crazy I get put in to a dressing room then have all of my friends give me clothes to try on. Well I am just glad it is finally over.

The whole team went out for dinner again and I guess this was Phil's plan for asking my mom to marry him because it's a really nice restaurant. I guess I'm going to have to put a dress on for my mother and go maybe it will be a good night and I wont trip and kill myself while walking in high heels.

My mom came to dinner looking great of course she always does but today she looked like she could be my twin, not my older sister like most people think and definitely not my mom. All through dinner I was wondering when Phil was going to ask my mom to marry him but he never did. After we ate the girls and I went back to the hotel but when we asked Phil and my mom to come they said "Well meet up with you later were just going to take a little walk."

When we got back we decided to go and catch up on stuff that they have missed in my life so far. Let the questioning begin. Rachel asked, "Any boyfriend we should know about?" I turned bright red thinking of Edward

Holly was shocked guys normally don't really affect me like that. I'm pretty I know that but I'm nothing special. I've had my fair share of admirers and they just kind of stopped after I rejected them so many times.

"Spill" she ordered. I started to go into detail about him how he saved my life, his eyes, and god like looks. Just thinking about him made me smile.

After I was done explaining everything Melissa comes out and said "You've fallen hard for this boy." I don't know that I have fallen hard for Edward as Melissa put it its just a crush nothing big.

"Melissa its nothing more than a crush and plus I can't have a boyfriend when I'm living with Charlie because it like the other whole have of me is a different person. I also wont probably be living there a long time either" I said

"Someone's in denial by the way you were talking about him a minute ago your crazy about Edward. Our little Izzy is starting to grow up." Holly said

Could she really see that I liked him that much? He's this extremely interesting person I doubt that he could ever feel the same about me.

"Well the best piece of advice all of us could give you is don't let soccer and being famous get in the way of what you want. Just find away to follow your heart and keep up with the soccer even if that means you have to tell him." Suzie said. She would probably know because she once had the same problem and is now engaged to that guy. Suzie really did make the right choice on telling Andrew because he really is a sweet guy.

"Well I guess Jake needs to get over that huge crush he's had on you." Rachel said. What Jake likes me that can't be true he's one of my best friends.

"No, He can't like me. How do you know?" I questioned.

"Okay first of all why wouldn't he like you your kind, pretty, smart and don't try to deny any of those things. Then for how do I know its pretty noticeable and I am his sister I've know him my whole life." Rachel replied to me in a knowing tone. Was I the only one that did not notice this but I still don't understand why he likes me I'm normal.

"Did everyone but me notice that he likes me?" After I asked this question everyone looked toward each other with the same looks.

Holly answered for all of the girls "Yes, We thought that you knew but weren't interested. Now we all see that you were clueless."

"Great this is fantastic I really like Edward but I find out that one of my best friends has a major crush on me. What am I going to do?" I asked everyone they all had looks that said "duh" on their faces.

"Izzy, you are going to do what Suzie told you to do earlier." My confusion must have been shown on may face because a whole group of "You follow your heart" erupted.

After our little talk we all sat down in Katie's room and watched pride and prejudice one of my favorite books. I fell asleep on Holly's shoulder that was already out like a light.

**Renee's POV (Before Dinner)(A/n I don't know how good this is going to be.)**

Phil has been acting really weird these past days I wonder what it is. Well I have to go and get ready for dinner that Phil is taking all of the team out too. I go to my closet to find the forest green dress that I found this morning. I put on some make up and a pair of heels and was ready.

I went down stairs to find Phil and when he saw me his jaw dropped. I told him "If you keep your mouth open any longer bugs will fly in." He quickly recovered and gave me a sweet smile.

All through dinner Phil looked worried and Bella had this alert face like she was waiting for some one to do something. After dinner the girls went back to the hotel room and Phil asked if I would take a walk with him I said I would.

We were walking through a park and out of nowhere phil stopped got down on one knee and said "Renee will you marry me?" I was shocked I didn't see this coming at all. When I didn't speak Phil started rambling about having this whole speech made out but he was so nervous he couldn't remember any of it. To shut him up I kissed him and said "Yes Phil I will marry you".

He looked ecstatic " Really?"

"Yes, I was just a little shocked I knew something was going on but I couldn't place it."

I just stood there in Phil's arms for a while until he said "Have I told you tonight about how beautiful you look?"

I put on this innocent face and said "Nope"

"Well you look so beautiful and I love you more than anything." Then this not so good thought popped in my head what if Bella doesn't approve of us getting married I know she would never tell me to my face but I hope she'll be okay with it. Phil was her coach first and my boyfriend second.

Phil broke me out of my thoughts by saying "Why don't we go tell the girls." I decided to tell Phil about what I was questioning a minute ago. " Do you think Bella will be okay with this?" after he heard my question a smirk played across his face

"I had a talk with her last night I wanted to make sure she was okay with it before I asked." So I guess that answered why Bella looked like she had been waiting for something at dinner.

"Okay let's go tell the girls and Jake."

**Everyone I need ideas about how Bella will find out Edward is a vampire because I really don't want the whole Jake is a werewolf thing because personally at this point in the Twilight series I don't really like Jake. Else a lot of people think I should include the werewolf part. So Review and tell me your Ideas you can pm me if you want.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know I am running late on updates but it is going to be a little slow until the middle of December because I have two projects due. Until then I will try and right as much as I can.**

_**REFRESHER:**_

**_RENEE POV _**

**_Phil broke me out of my thoughts by saying "Why don't we go tell the girls." I decided to tell Phil about what I was questioning a minute ago. " Do you think Bella will be okay with this?" after he heard my question a smirk played across his face_**

**_"I had a talk with her last night I wanted to make sure she was okay with it before I asked." So I guess that answered why Bella looked like she had been waiting for something at dinner._**

**_"Okay let's go tell the girls and Jake."_**

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning in with a really sore neck for sleeping the way I did. A couple of the girls were sprawled out on the couches and the rest were on the floor. Rachel and Melissa were starting to get up and my moving around had already woken up Holly.

"Holly tell everyone that if they need me I will be in my room taking a shower."

"Yea Yea Whatever" Holly said

I walked back into my room and saw my mom and Phil sitting french toast that Phil must have made. My mom immediately ran up to me and said, "Can you believe I'm getting married?"

My mother looked ecstatic and I gave Phil an 'I told you so' look because he was afraid that she would say no. Phil just grinned back at me.

"I know mom its great I'm so happy for you and you too are such a cute couple." My mom looked like she was about to explode with happiness.

"I am so glad that you are okay with us getting married. I just hope that you don't mind living with Charlie until we figure out a plan on what we are doing and when the wedding will be it should only take a month maybe two tops." She sounded worried like I would say that I wasn't fine with living with Charlie.

"Mom, Don't worry about it I actually kind of like living with Charlie." I was trying to calm her down. Well the whole living with Charlie thing I don't have a problem with he's quiet like me. There is also the mystery of Edward Cullen that I'm still trying to find out with out getting to close to him because every once and a while my thoughts drift of to his perfection the messy bronze hair, topaz eyes, or his crooked grin. I did it again I can't fall for him I will be on the road traveling and playing with the team in a couple of months.

Phil broke me out of my thoughts by saying "So Izzy do you want to go and practice with the team? If you want to go back on the team again you know you should have already started training" I was just smirking " Well by that face I can tell you probably started the day you physical therapist gave you the go."

"You know me I couldn't wait to get out there and get yet another injury." I said sarcastically because I hate the hospitals and I have made that a well-known fact.

"Oh and so you know now that me and your mom are getting married you will still not be getting any special treatment." I knew this little speech was coming sooner or later.

"I wouldn't expect any less **coach**." And gave him a little solute

"Good now that we have that strait go and get dressed while I tell the rest of the team and Jake that we are leaving in thirty minutes.

"Sir Yes Sir" I said that knowing it was going to annoy him

"Do you want to run extra laps today? No I don't think you do so don't tempt me." He turned around and I made this funny face behind his back right when my mom walked into the room and she started to crack up.

"That's ONE I can see you in that mirror sticking your tongue out at me." Dang it! I should have looked to see if there were any mirrors.

"I was just having some funny grumpy gills you need to lighten up." At least my mom has a sense of humor because she was watching this from around the corner trying not to let out her laughter.

After I was dressed in my work out clothes I meet up with the rest of the team down in the lobby we stick to the same cars as we did yesterday. Holly and I jumped in to my car and turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs Six Feet Under the Stars by All Time Low started playing and me and Holly we singing along with the top down. During the song I looked around and saw that we were getting weird looks from some people that were passing. I guess it would look weird seeing two people that were around the age of twenty driving an expensive car like this but also singing to a song on the top of our lungs. We continue to sing along to songs until we made it to the stadium that the team would be playing on tomorrow because as far as I'm concerned I'm still in recovery and wont be back for a while.

When we got inside onto the field Phil had us do two laps which meant I had to do three and then start stretching. After that practice was fairly normal I had Jake watching my every move because Phil wanted to see how well I was doing. I must have been doing pretty well because the whole time Jake just had this big old grin on his face that if you just looked at him you would automatically smile too. That's how he got his nickname from me Sunshine I even bought him a tee shirt to go with the nickname.

At the end of practice Phil called the team in for a "meeting" saying that he had two announcements one I think is going to be the engagement but the second I have no clue.

Phil started " The first announcement is that last night I asked Renee to marry me and she said yes" immediately a bunch of whoops and congratulations erupted from the team. "Okay I also think that it is good news but for the second one everyone probably noticed that Izzy was practicing with us again well I had Jake watch her closely" from the crowd someone said 'I'm sure he was happy about that' I think it might have been Tina but I looked over to Jake and saw this light pink on his russet skin tone. "Do you want to hear the rest?" a choruses of yeses and sorrys came out "as I was saying Jake and I decided that Izzy if she wants to can play this game tomorrow as an exception if she wants **but** she will not be permanently on the team for a while more but every so often she can fly and make a game and play if she stays in shape and wants too?"

Was he kidding if I wanted to play? Of course I want to play. With out hesitation I said "I'm in I want to play" All of the girls were excited about me being able to play tomorrow. After Phil made the announcements he said that we have to be up bright and early tomorrow so go back to the hotel and get some sleep.

**Okay I still need the rest of your opinions on whether Jake should be a wolf or not. The faster you answer that the faster I will be able to write the next chapters because its coming up soon. So review and tell me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone who reviewed I know a lot of you wanted Jake to be a wolf but the more I thought about it the less sense it made with the story line and just complicated it more so those who wanted him to be a werewolf sorry. I will try to update as often as I can but my mother is thinking about taking my laptop away until I finish my two stupid projects. Sorry in advance for my mistakes I wanted to get this out to you as fast as I could.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Wish I did but I don't.**

_**REFRESHER:**_

**BELLA POV**

_**Was he kidding if I wanted to play? Of course I want to play. With out hesitation I said "I'm in I want to play" All of the girls were excited about me being able to play tomorrow. After Phil made the announcements he said that we have to be up bright and early tomorrow so go back to the hotel and get some sleep.**_

**Bella POV**

Being back in the game felt great it gives you this adrenaline rush after you soccer a goal or make a great play. My fans went crazy when they found out that I was playing because it was so out to of the blue. We beat the team 5-3 and Phil was so impressed that I could play just about the whole game. He offered to send Jake to Forks of Seattle to train with me a couple times a month. I told him that I would call and tell him when.

After the game I only had one hour until I had to start and head for the rainy town of Forks. Charlie wanted me to be home for dinner so we could go out somewhere and eat. This is the worst part of my visit having to say goodbye because I don't know when I will be able to see them again.

My suitcase was in the car and the whole team was piled in to my room to say goodbye. I gave just about everyone I hug except my mom, Holly, Jake, and Tina. My mom was the first one and she squeezed me so hard I could have exploded. After the hug my mom gave me a picture that was taken right after the game we were all in front of the next smiling.

"Thanks Mom its great I am going to put it on my wall" I have a perfect spot for it.

Jake was after my mom on the hugs list. I remembered what Rachel and Rebecca told me the other day about him liking me and I decided that I would just act like I didn't even know still. Jake comes forward and wraps me up in to a big bear hug then spins me around and says "Bye Bells" then kisses me on the cheek.

Tina and Holly were last they came up together and just about killed me but made it up to me buy saying "We'll come and visit you in a while."

Then Melissa yelled "GROUP HUG" and the next thing I know there are a whole bunch more bodies coming towards me.

After I said my goodbyes I had to leave for forks. I was walking to my car and I saw a silver Volvo just speeding out of the parking lot. Then it hit me what I am I going to do about Edward.

**Edwards POV**

I can't wait any longer to find out this whole weekend has been a nightmare for me. I keep on imaging Bella holding hands or kissing someone else and it is tearing me apart. I needed away to let out my anger so I started to take it out on the trees and it now looks like a tornado went through there. I am so glad that I drove myself up here and now I can stop and see what Bella is up to.

I got to Seattle at like two almost three I was driving around the city trying to find were Bella is and luckily it was a pretty cloudy day so I had no problem with going out into the sun. Just then my cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID and it was Alice.

'Hey Edward, Bella is staying at the Hilton." Alice immediately said

"Thanks" I remember now why she is my favorite sister.

I pulled into the parking lot and past buy the lobby that was all glass on the one side. Then I saw Bella standing there with a group of people then all of a sudden this giant russet colored man comes and picks Bella up into a big bear huge then spins her around. The russet colored man said something that I couldn't quite hear. Then he bend his head down and kissed her on the cheek. Bella didn't seem to mind and the way he looks at her you can tell that they are really close. So I decided to listen to his thoughts

_Bella is so pretty. I'm glad that I will be able to see her twice a month hopeful next month she will be by my side again._ Then there was this picture of him carrying Bella over his shoulder on some field. Bella was just laughing and pounding on his back that's when I realized what she was wearing Bella was just in a sports bra and pretty short shorts. That's when I got who this guy was he was Jake. I got this really jealous feeling because he could be next to her like that and see her like that.

I pulled out of the parking lot like a speed racer thinking about what I just saw happen. It was the worst on of my worries that was confirmed he was her boyfriend I cant believe that I thought I would have a chance with an angel like that. She was this perfect gentle creature and I'm a monster that's damned to hell on earth for an eternity.

Once I got home I went into the house and Alice was waiting for me but as soon as Jasper sensed my feeling he pulled Alice out of the way knowing if she asked what happen I would blow up. I sat down on my piano and I just started to play my feelings the music was very dark and sharp.

_Wow I wonder what happened he's been so happy playing that one lullaby and now Edwards Mr. Gloom and Doom. –Emmett_

_Poor Edward seems to be having some issues maybe I should see if he wants to talk to me about what's going on.- Esme _Normal Esme all ways looking out for her children.

_I wonder should I go with the hot pink t-shirt or the pink they are so different.- Rosalie _She always thinks about herself or her cars.

_I hope nothing went wrong with Bella I really think that she would be a good shopping partner. If Edward would just tell Bella his feelings maybe I could do just that. - Alice_ Shop-o-Holic

I continued to play my feelings away through out the night.

**Bella POV**

I got home with extra time to mess around with my soccer ball. I have been perfecting my bicycle kicks for the past month or so. Charlie said we were going to leave at six and he was right on time. I walked out to the car and asked "So were are we going?"

"I thought about taking you to a restaurant in Port Angeles but I figured you wouldn't want to drive. So we are going to the local Mexican food place." Yes! I love Mexican food it is my all time favorite.

" That sounds good" On the way there I told him about how mom and Phil were getting married. Charlie had already met Phil and they got along well so when I told Charlie about the engagement he honestly seemed happy for them. Maybe he will be the next one engaged I really hope so because he is probably really lonely out here and I only have a little while left until I'm on the road again.

The dinner was good I had a chicken and bean burrito while Charlie had a beef taco. I was so tired when I got home I fell right asleep it was a long day. I dreamed about soccer and my Greek god.

**I hope you liked the chapter. I am gonna try and update again by Sunday. Review.**

**Allison**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone that review I like hearing feedback about this story. I know I said that I would be able to update after the 18****th**** but I end up having to do some studying and then the holiday season came around and there was not a lot of time. Sorry for the wait here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse. The song is Supernatural by flyleaf something else I don't own.**

_**Refresher:**_

_**The dinner was good I had a chicken and bean burrito while Charlie had a beef taco. I was so tired when I got home I fell right asleep it was a long day. I dreamed about soccer and my Greek god.**_

Bella POV 

I woke up then Monday dreading the fact that I had to sit in all of my academic classes and do nothing the only really good class that I had was music. I hadn't really had a lot time to play my guitar for a long time now because of my busy schedule. Everyone always said I had some talent when it came to playing but I really never really thought I was as great as everyone said I know I could play well. That's what normally happens when you take guitar lessons when you're younger.

I got ready for school and was making my way downstairs for breakfast. In the middle of the staircase I tripped and fell down the other half. Oww! That's gonna leave a mark and sure enough there was a big bruise forming on my knee from the way I landed. I could tell already that today was going to be a fantastic day (sarcasm).

I was now running late due to the minor fall I had so I grab a granola bar and ran out the door. I got to school and looked around for Edward since he would always say good morning to me. I looked around the parking lot and surely enough his silver Volvo was there then the bell rung so it was off to class for me.

I went through History and Math in a daze next I had art and today my music teacher Mr. McDonald thought that I should start trying out other instruments besides guitars. He said that I could try a wind instrument like the flute or clarinet, and then there was also the piano that I could try. I decided on the piano it was pretty easy to pick up since I knew how to read notes all I have to figure out is the keys. The bell rung when I was in the middle of learning the layout of the keys so Mr. McDonald offered to let me come in after school so that he could explain the rest of it. I figured what else do I have to do this afternoon so I told him that I would see him then.

In English we were doing an overview on what we would be reading and learning this semester the books were all ones that I have read either out of pleasure or my tutor thought that it would be a good book to write a report on. This class was pointless for to day so I just let my mind drift. Normally I would pass Edward in the hall on the way to class but today I haven't seen him and I know for sure that he is at school. I had this feeling that Edward was avoiding me the entire day I don't really care, actual never mind I do care but I don't understand why he's avoiding me I haven't done anything to him well that I know of.

I wasn't that hungry for lunch so I just decided to go to the school library and check out a copy of Wuthering Heights and just sit in a nice quiet corner. I got lost in the book into the story and the next thing I knew I was off to Biology. I internally groaned. I get to go and confront Edward and get sit right next to him fun. I just hope I that we wont have to do some sort of partner lab.

When I got to class and sat next to Edward and said my usual 'Hello' and he didn't acknowledge that I had said anything or even sat down. Edward just totally ignored me and to tell you the truth I was so close to asking him what was wrong with him and I don't think I would have asked it so politely either so. I guess it was a good thing that Mr. Banner had called for everyone's attention so that he could tell us what we were doing.

Mr. Banner announced that we would have to watch a video and take notes today there were a few groans from across the room but I was happy because at least Edward and I could not talk. Once the light went out and the movie started I realized how wrong I was to think that I would be catching a break today by taking notes.

While I suppose to be watching the movie I did something completely stupid I looked over at Edward to find that was sitting there watching me. I looked down and just remembered how close I was exactly to him then looked away back to the screen and blushed. After this little encounter I decided to ignore him like he did me so I let my hair fan out around my face and started taking notes. All the while I just wanted to reach out and touch him. I was like I was drawn to him and I could not say away from him.

I need something else to concentrate on so I started to think about soccer and all of my teammates. Maybe I should just not even try to see what is wrong with Edward and just leave to make it easier for both of us. The only other person that is really my friend is Angela and I think that I could trust her with my secret so she could see me again. Its been decided I am going to call Jake today right between my next classes and see when the earliest he can get her so I can just get back on the team again.

After the bell rung I walked out to my car and sat down. I took out my cell phone and found Jake in my phonebook.

Ring…. Ring… Ring…

I got his voicemail and gave it my message.

"Hi Jake it's Bells I just wanted to know when the earliest you can come out here to forks for me. Okay well call me back and tell me."

I closed my phone shut and started to make my way to Gym so I would not be marked late. When I was walking into the locker room the bell had rung so I was cutting it close. Today we played baseball in gym and let me tell you I might be good in soccer but I can barley hit a baseball with out hurting the people around me or myself. Just today I hit Mike below the gut really hard were the sun don't shine by accident and he just kind of keeled over to the side. Everyone started laughing I found it funny also but felt really bad well maybe not really bad but I was sorry.

I remembered warning everyone that I was not very good at this sport and it could be pretty dangerous. You would think that after giving people a warning that they would be a little cautious when I went up to bat. Mike was the one that thought I was just joking about my little warnings but I think he now truly believes me.

School was finally over I waited till the parking lot cleared of most of the students to go to the music room. When I arrived Mr. McDonald was sitting behind his desk working on his computer.

When I opened the door he looked up and said "Hello, Bella" then he got out from behind his desk and went to the cabinet and found what appears to be a music book and then looked around for something else.

"Hi, Mr. McDonald do you mind if I play a little with a guitar before we start with piano?" I asked hopefully

"No problems pick any one that you would like I will be ready in like 10 minutes then we will start."

I walked over to the wall where there were a bunch of different styles of guitars leaning against it and picked up an acoustic guitar. Then walked over to the nearest stool sat down and started to sing and play Supernatural by Flyleaf. I closed my eyes and started playing the notes.

**Her headaches  
Constant  
Increasing in pain with each passing day  
She can't even manage to stand on her own  
It's gotten so bad**

**Now you think of saying  
There's no use in praying  
Still she bows her head so she can say,  
"Thank you for just one more day."**

**Supernatural patience  
Graces her face  
And her voice never raises  
All because of a love  
Never let go of  
Never let go of**

**He has every reason to throw up his fists  
In the face of his God who let his mother die  
Through all the prayer and tears  
She still passed in pain anyway**

**Now you think of saying  
There's no use in praying  
Still he bows head so he can say,  
"Thank you for ending her pain."**

**Supernatural patience  
Graces his face  
And his voice never raises  
It's all because of a love  
Never let go of  
Never let go of**

**He is teaching me  
What love really means**

**Supernatural patience  
Graces his face  
And his voice never raises  
It's all because of a love  
Never let go of**

**Yes it's supernatural patience  
Graces his face  
And his voice never raises  
All because of a love  
Never let go of  
Never let go of**

**He is teaching me  
What love truly means**

While I was playing the song is was unaware of the gaze that was on me. When I was finished with the song I heard clapping from my left side opened my eyes to Mr. McDonald sitting on one of the stools looking very amazed.

"Bella, I knew you could play but I didn't think that you were that great. You also have a wonderful voice but how come I have never heard you play something like this in class." I blushed I am really not that great.

"Thanks. I don't really like to stick out and be noticed that much so I would always play more medium leveled music instead of the complicated stuff." I replied I really cant risk being notice being noticed either in case that someone finds out I don't want to risk it by any chance.

"Well you are a very great guitarist I assume with your type of skills you can play just about all types of guitars. Right."

I just nodded in reply

"Okay well lets get started with the piano it should be fairly easy for you to get quite good at this instrument because you are extremely well at reading notes and all you have to memorize are the keys and acquire some basic knowledge of the instrument." He told me

After the session I had with Mr. McDonald I could play some of the easier songs pretty well. I really enjoy playing the piano too, not as much as my guitar but all the same. I think I am going to go and order a piano soon maybe after school on Wednesday I'll go up to Port Angeles and buy some more music books, Cds, and reading books.

**This was a pretty long chapter even with out the lyrics. I will try and get the next chapter put up as fast as I can. Review please. Oh and if you have any ideas on how Bella should find out that Edward is a vampire they are welcome you can pm me or just put them in a review.**


End file.
